deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace Windu Vs Sash Lilac
Description A clash of morals! 2 Warriors of purple not only represent the Dragon and the Knight, but also the beliefs of Lawful Good and Chaotic Good! Intro (Death Battle Intro plays) Wiz: For years, and even to this day, Politics about the belief of whats moral ran rampant. and one of the most common clash was the Politician Lifestyle... Boomstick: Or the Rouge lifestyle! ' ''Wiz: Today, we clash these lifestyles against one another represented by 2 heroes who have their own beliefs surrounding them. '''Boomstick: And also, they known for the color Purple. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a '''Death Battle'.'' Sash Lilac Wiz: long ago, a Dragon landed down on a world known as Avalice, the inhabitants of said planet discovered it, never seeing anything like it, the inhabitants built 3 cities in its honor: Shang Mu, Shang Tu, and Shuigang, in return, the Dragon turned into an artifact known as the Kingdom Stone, an artifact containing mass amounts of energy. Boomstick: ...and for an unexplained reason. their seems to be a rare Avalicians that are Half dragon. including to the possibly only Half Dragon: Sash Lilac. Who is half Water Dragon. Wiz: Obviously there is evidence that this said dragon was not the only one who visited. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know that rumor surrounding game of thrones that one lady-''' Wiz: WHAT?! NO! ....at least i hope not... 'Boomstick: anyway, Lilac was found alone at a young age. unfortunately, she was found by a guild of thieves and Assassins known as the Red Scarves, ' Wiz: for years, she was a member of the Red Scarves, but after her leader took things to far and possibly murdered someone. which was against their beliefs. Lilac and her best friend and ex-rival: Carol Tea, left the guild '''Boomstick: However, old habits die hard as Lilac and Carol possibly still rob to this day. mostly from the rich because they cant get a job because they are ex-criminals, but still! Wiz: with her time in the Red Scarves, she was taught various moves. Boomstick: She was taught a very acrobatic style of combat, and also seems to rather use Kicks when it comes to attacks from the air. Wiz: Lilac also favors using her hair to attack. using it as a whip, she uses it for combat on equal ground and can even use it to destroy metal robots made for war. Boomstick: But her favorite techniques are her Dragon Cyclone and Dragon Boost. Wiz: The Dragon Cyclone is where she spins her hair around to knock back or cause moderate damage to enemies. Boomstick: And the Dragon Boost is an attack where she can go faster than she normally can for a short period of time, with it she can even temporarily float in the air. Wiz: Lilac also has various Power-ups to aid her in battle, the Wood Power-up, which can spawn in healing crystals, which heals her wounds. Boomstick: The Water power-up allows her to breath underwater- wait, shouldn't she already be able to do that since she a Water Dragon-''' Wiz: the Metal powerup makes her Immune to Spikes and Electricity, and even swords. 'Boomstick: That literally can do nothing against Mace Windu, Your just saying that to ignore me-' Wiz: not to mention the fire power-up, which can cause lots more damage on her foes. and is also immune to fire attacks. of course, the power-ups dispells when she is in water. '''Boomstick: Whatever... Possibly the most useful Power-ups in this case is the Earth power-up, why is this so useful you ask? well, it attracts crystals of all kinds to Lilac, and Lightsabers have a crystal inside it that powers it! it also is immune to crystal attacks! not to mention the Invincibility power-up, which makes her invincible for 30 seconds! she can even use while having another Shield! Wiz: But when things look desperate, she can call in her personal Robot Dragon. i mean, its technically not a robot. consider it as a Solid Hologram, created by a robot loyal to Lilac. Boomstick: I don't care what this tings made of, its a monster in battle! it can fire shots in 3 different directions, and it has a giant lazer beam that fires out of its Mouth! ' ''Wiz: It is notable that if you manage to destroy all the red spheres on it's back, it automatically disappears, not to mention its not invincable. Enough damage can destoy it and possibly the robot. '''Boomstick: Lilac has destroyed many mechs and gunships, and not to mention survive multiple rounds of electricity, and even has experience fighting a sword fighter! Wiz: However, she does have weaknesses, she Posses anger issues, which helps her and hurts her at the same time, and is obvivious when it comes to how dangerous her foe might be, but Lilac adopted the belief that as long as you dont kill or worse, she is not above doing it, even though she is still a hero in the core. Lilac: Nothing will save you from the dragon you unleashed! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! Mace Windu Wiz: The Jedi Order, a group of jedi young and old practicing their religion and powers to keep the peace of the universe, Very few managed to make it to the Jedi High council... But one of the most powerful of them all is known as... Mace Windu. Boomstick: Mace has the same background as almost every Jedi, he was found to be gifted in the force, and the Jedi semi-kidnapped him from his parents to teach them their ways. Wiz: And boy did they, Windu passed all their classes in flying colors, and was among the few who mastered all forms of lightsaber combat. and during his training, constructed a lightsaber with a rare Purple kyber crystal. Boomstick: Wait, isn't his lightsaber purple because it was his actor's favorite color? Wiz: We don't talk about that. Boomstick: Ok then... well speaking of forms, There is Form I, a extremely wild form that depends on smart tactics that was made to disarm their foes rather than injure them, and its counterpart, Form II, Which is where you can defend from lightsaber attacks with ease, people who use form II use this to attack with jabs and light cuts all over the enemies body. Wiz: Form III is extremely defensive, it was created to block many laser blasts, however, it is not used to attack much. Boomstick: After the Jedi discovered that, they invented 2 of the most powerful forms when it comes to attack, when it came to combat, Form IV was made to be very aggressive against single opponents, however, the user cannot fight for too long in this form, as they get tired much more easily than using it. Wiz: and Not to mention Form V, which has 2 forms: Shien and Djem-sho, Shien was made to turn blaster bolts against their opponents, and Djem-sho is the same, but it is used to turn the opponents Lightsabers against them. Boomstick: And Form VI a form that was invented for the user to make more force attacks than usual. every force user uses this in their own way. and Mace seems to use it when his foe is farther away than wanted. Wiz: and finally, Mace's most powerful lightsaber form: Form VII, or at least an extension of it known as Vaapad. Boomstick: this form safely puts some dark side inside the user, and is the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and not to mention Mace to absorb not his own anger, but the anger of his opponent!. Dang! Mace could become god if he met my ex-wife. Wiz: and with these techniques is a variety of force attacks. some of the basic moves include, jumping huge distances, knocking the foe back by pushing them back or pulling them towards you with the force. he can also bring his lightsaber back to his hand in case it got knocked away. Boomstick: Mace can pick up things with his mind, can sense danger, much like Spider-Sense, he can hypnotize his opponents by tricking them into things. Can sense the life force in his enemies. Wiz: Mace Windu also can increase his speed for a short period of time with Force Speed, and can even increase his own spirit and accuracy with Force Valor. Boomstick: some of his most Powerful abilities are connected to the dark side, Like Force Crush, an ability in which Mace Windu Crushes your insides or if you cant handle it, straight up make you explode! and when it comes down to it, he can even resort to hand-to-hand combat! Wiz: Mace Windu has many incredible feats, he can block Force Lightning, is consider equal, or even stronger than yoda, Destroyed an entire army of Battle Droids, and defeated Darth Sidious in combat, who is considered the most powerful sith lord in history! Boomstick: Man! he seems without weakness! oh wait... Wiz: Mace is surely a dangerous foe, but he is not perfect. he is as vulnerable as any ordinary human, and is very prideful and arrogant when it comes to his point of view. but still, Mace Windu has the belief that all forms of the darkside must be purged, and will do anything to see to it. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set, lets end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: ''ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!'' Death Battle It was night in Avalice, the stars twinkled in the air while the wind blew the grass, showing a huge city towering over it all, a single frog hopped in the scene, when suddenly, a huge fireball appeared in the sky and crashed into the ground. scaring away the frog. dust covered everything when the dust cleared, revealing a metal grey ship inside the ground, suddenly, soldiers ran out of the city and surrounded the ship. Soldier: This is the Shang Tu Guard! come out with your hands in the air! the glass pod above it opened up, and a mysterious figure jumped out of the seat, and in front of all the Guards, revealing to be Mace Windu. Soldier: What is your allience? Mace Windu: ...Republic the Soldiers looked at each other in confusion. Soldier: ...Is this "Republic" allied with the Chasers? Mace Windu slightly Raises his eyebrow. Mace Windu: Never heard of them, look, my Ship crashed who leads this... Shang Tu? The Soldiers looked at each other once more and whispered to the other, they turned towards Mace Windu Soldier: Very Well, but do you have any weapons? Mace Windu brings out his lightsaber, unactivated Soldier: No way that little stick will harm anyone, Come! later... Soon, Mace Windu found himself in the office of a creature covered in Blue robes, the creature was staring out the huge windowsill of his office. Magister: Another visitor from out-world, am i correct? Mace Windu: Yes, i came to see if you have any fuel for my ship? Magister: hmm... i don't know if your ship can run on our fuel, but i guess we could- ???: MY LORD!!! The voice came from a huge panda in armor from the other side of the room, He dashed towards the Magister and kneeled. Magister: ...What is it, Gong? Gong: My Lord! Our imperial vault is missing over a 100K! Magister: hmm...'' *put his hand to his chin* Only Lilac and Carol would go and steal so little, But i thought they changed their ways after they were considered heroes to the 3 cities. Mace Windu: These 2 have done this before? Magister: *Turns to Mace* Yes, im sorry, but im afraid youll have to wait before we can help you. i shall interrogate her personally. Mace Windu: .... Magister: *turns to Gong* Bring her to me, Neera knows where she lives now, so it will be easy. Gong: Yes my Lord! ''later... after a half an hour, Lilac entered the courtroom, sweating nervously. Magister: Lillac... Explain. Lillac: W-We had no choice..! We were runninng low on food! Magister: hmmm... Very well Lilac, you saved our world from war, I will let you go just this once. you didnt steal from any of my People this time anyway. Mace Windu: Im sorry, But did i hear you right? she continuosly stole from your people, and you just let her go? Magister: Listen, we owe he- Mace Windu: If you keep letting your Criminals like her go like this, The City will go Bankrupt, and Terrorism will be much more likely. it doesnt matter what she did, she's going behind bars, and if you dont seem to have the responsibility to do it, i will do it myself! Magister: What are you- before he could finish his sentance, Mace Windu Jumped over Lilac and landed in her way. Mace Windu: You arent going anywhere *Ignites lightsaber* ...''Criminal. Lilac: Get away from me! Both Fighters get into battle stances. '''FIGHT!!!' Lilac dashes at Mace Windu, Mace Windu gets into Form I and slices, Lilac rolls under it, but the saber burns her back. Lilac: Gah! what is that thing?! Mace Windu: That is not important, now stand down before im forced to put you down. Lilac: Im not going anywhere! Suddenly, Lilac spins around and dashes into Mace, sending him flying back, Mace flips several times and lands on his feet, Lilac jumps down in front of mace and whips him several times with her hair, Mace Windu gets into Form II and blocks it, making the tip of ler left ponytail fall off, black and burned, Lilac jumps back, But Windu pulls her back in and swings once more, Lilac manages to roll under it completly this time. Lilac: Magister! i could use some help here! Magister: Gong! Gong reacted by throwing Lilac a group of crystals, Lilac Catches them, and summons a red shield around her, she dashes at Mace, who switches to Form IV and swings his saber at a rapid pace, Lilac, however, manages to dodge them all. Mace Windu: How is this Possible? Lilac: *Smirks* ''Too Fast for you? then, Lilac startiing whipping and kicking mace, before dragon boosting into him, sending him flying into a wall. Mace Jumps over Lilac and picks her up with the force. Mace Windu: Do not get cocky in the heat of battle, Girl. and with that, Mace presses his hand forward at Lilac, blasting her away towards the magister, The Magister dodges this, but Lilac gets smashed thoguh the pillar and down the balcony. Mace jumps down after her, he lands into a garden, with a huge fountain south of him. Lilac is seen inside the Fountain, surronded by a bubble-like shield Lilac: ''*Thinks* Alright, he doesn't see me, now ill get him while he is-'' Suddenly, Lilac gets picked up again out of the fountain, with Mace Windu looking at her. Mace Windu: Clearly you have never heard of the Force. Lilac: Grr~ Mace Windu drags Lilac across the stone floor,, Lilac rolls up and dashes around Mace Windu, Mace Windu goes to Form III to protect from the attack to come, Lilac Jumps over him while summoning a yellow shield shaped like a Crystal, Guard down, Mace's lightsaber flies out of his hands and floats near Lilac as she lands. she grabs it. Lilac: Man, this weapon feels more light than i expected. ''*Points it at Mace* ''Guess the shoes on the other foot huh? Mace just stared at Lilac, he then dashes at her at an unexpected speed. he then kicks her in the head, Mace then force pushes her into a nearby wall, Lilac runs at Mace in rage, Lightsaber in hand, but Mace jumps over her, Making her turn around Mace Windu: you have fought well, but now... i must end this! Lilac: What are you- just as she says that, Mace puts his hand forward and tightened his fingers, suddenly, Lilac's body tightened together, making her gasp for air Lilac: Y-you... Mace Windu raises his Lightsaber. Lilac: MONSTER!!! Suddenly, Lilac summoned a shield covered in starlight, Mace Windu brings the Lightsaber down, but couldn't cut though Lilac's skin. Mace Windu: WHAT?! Lilac then kicks Mace in the stomach, she then spins around, hitting Mace with her hair. she then Dragon Boots into him, sending him flying, Mace however, catches himself Lilac: Your right, now is a good time to end this, but you wont be the one to do it! Lilac lets out a Whistle, suddenly, a huge blue Dragon flies up over the 2, Lilac jumps on the Dragon, Lilac then summons a Pink shield over her starlight shield. The Dragon then unleashes a volley of blasts from its mouth, Mace Windu Jumps out of the way of each of them, and then jumps at the Dragon, The Dragon responds by staring to fire a beam from it mouth, however, Mace Windu launched a huge Force Push, knocking a robot out of the Dragon, causing it to disappear as the Robot falls to the ground and lands on the ground with a thud. Lilac: NO! with the Dragon gone, Lilac fell, with Mace Windu right Above her as her invincibility Shield faded. she then launched a desperate Dragon Boost at Mace, Mace quickly reacted by pointing his lightsaber at her, Lilac's attack knocked Mace back, and they both landed in a thud, Mace Looked up, and saw Lilac, her head was cut in half, and his lightsaber was in her neck. Mace gets up and brings his Lightsaber to him. Results ''*2 clips show in the screen, the one on the left shows a grave surronded by Carol, Milla, and the Magister, the other clip shows Mace Windu looking up to a republic warship* Boomstick: Well, He technically didn't do it. Wiz: Lilac obviously has an advantage in speed and durability, But Mace Windu etches out in every other category Boomstick: Like Experience, being a Jedi for around 50 years is nothing compared martial arts training for around 15 Wiz: Lilac does have her shields to catch Mace off guard and get a hit in, But Windu has multiple ways he could mortally wound Lilac Boomstick: The best example of this is his force Force Crush could crush her organs and ribs together, which could make her bleed out, but it would be unfair to say she would not be able to survive it, considering she survived several shocks of electricity. Wiz: Also, Lilac has very few ways to end Mace Windu, compared to the latter, her only option is to either beat him to death or take his lightsaber and kill him with it, but these are highly unlikely considering Mace Windu has multiple ways to push Lilac back. Boomstick: Lilac could put up a bigger fight than you would expect, but that does not mean she can put up with Mace's superior move-set and Power Wiz: The Winner is Mace Windu Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:YourWaterSkull101 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles